Bomdia, outono
by entlzab
Summary: No futuro, Severus e Harry estão juntos, mas não significa um mar de rosas. Inspirado nas fotos das gravações do epílogo de "Deathly Hallows", com o envelhecimento dos atores e a chegada da nova geração.


**Título**: Bom-dia, outono  
**Autora**:Magalud**  
Censura**:PG-13**  
Casal/Shipper:** HP/SS  
**Resumo**:No futuro, Severus e Harry estão juntos, mas não significa um mar de rosas.  
**Notas**: Inspirado na maquiagem para o epílogo de Deathly Hallows. Alerta para angst. Agradecimentos às betas Cris e Leo-Shaka!  
**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape e todos os outros personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling, seus advogados, seus cuidadores, editores, maquiadores, dublês, e os engravatados da Warner Brothers. Eu não quero ter nada a ver com eles ou com a dinheirama que eles ganham com Harry Potter. Bom, é claro que eu aceitaria o dinheiro, se eles estivessem oferecendo.

**Bom-dia, outono**

As proteções não soaram, por isso, quando a campainha tocou, Severus achou que fosse o entregador do ervanário. Abriu a porta e um gosto amargo invadiu sua boca.

— James.

— Snape.

Os dois se encararam, como duas feras a se estudar. James indagou:

— Posso entrar?

Severus contra-indagou:

— Se eu recusar, você vai embora?

— Claro que não. A pergunta foi mera cortesia.

— Sua generosidade me comove. Entre.

A contragosto, Severus deu passagem ao bruxo, com um fugidio pensamento de fazê-lo tropeçar com a bengala, talvez infligir algum machucado. Mas Harry não gostaria daquilo se um dia viesse a saber.

— Vim buscá-lo — disse James.

Severus mal conteve o surto de fúria dentro dele.

— Você não pode tirá-lo da sua casa!

— Ele precisa da família! Ficar na casa dele, um lar de verdade!

— No momento, este é lar dele.

— Aqui? Com _você_, Snape?

A gritaria entre os dois atraiu Harry, que veio da parte íntima da casa.

— Severus, quem está aí? É da botica? — Ele olhou para James. — Oi. Nossa, você parece meu filho James. Ele não vem mais me ver.

— Pai, sou eu. Sou eu, Jamie.

Harry o encarou, os olhos verdes sem expressão. Em seguida, abanou a cabeça e disse em voz baixa, para ninguém em particular, olhando para o chão:

— Meu filho não vem me ver... Quebrou meu coração. Só quem vem me ver é Al. Aquele é um bom garoto. Bom garoto, meu Albus.

James parecia penalizado.

— Pai...

Severus chegou perto de seu marido, calmo e paciente.

— Harry, olhe com atenção. Esse é mesmo James. Ele veio ver você. Venha, fale com seu filho. Ele veio de longe para ver você.

Harry reagiu com fúria:

— Não! Jamie não quer me ver! Ele não quer me ver nunca mais! — Ele mal continha as lágrimas. — Por que está fazendo isso comigo, Severus? Você sabe que isso me machuca.

— Eu sei, me desculpe. — Severus trocou a bengala de mão para acariciar a mão de Harry com carinho. — Não foi por mal. O medibruxo disse que você deveria falar sobre Jamie. Tente falar sobre isso.

Lágrimas escorreram dos olhos verdes por trás das grandes lentes. Harry pediu, em tom de súplica:

— Não posso, Severus... Você sabe que não posso...

— Está bem, Harry. Está tudo bem. — Severus beijou a cabeça de Harry suavemente. — Não vamos mais falar nisso. Você está sozinho? Não tem ninguém com você?

— Não. Remus está comigo.

— Você quer dizer Teddy, não? — corrigiu Severus, gentilmente. — Teddy Lupin, _filho _de Remus.

Foi só falar e o mencionado Teddy veio à sala, com um sorriso.

— Harry, e o nosso jogo...? — Ele se interrompeu, olhando James com apreensão. — Oh, vejo que vocês têm visita.

Harry apressou-se em dizer:

— É, o rapaz da botica veio fazer uma entrega. Severus precisa trocar os óculos; ele quer me convencer que esse é Jamie.

Teddy olhou para James, depois para Severus. Severus disse:

— É, eu já me desculpei. Desculpe, Teddy, acho que estou ficando velho.

— Certo. — O rapaz de cabelos azuis voltou a adquirir o tom jovial. — Harry, e o nosso jogo? Você não se esqueceu, não é? Vamos lá para dentro. Severus precisa concluir o negócio com o... rapaz da botica.

Aquilo pareceu animar Harry.

— Ah, está bem, então. Não se demore, Severus. Você sabe que é melhor do que nós dois juntos em xadrez.

— Eu só tenho umas coisas para conversar aqui com o rapaz. Vocês podem ir na frente.

— Está bem.

Eles voltaram para o interior do apartamento. Severus suspirou, virou-se para James e quase se assustou. O jovem estava encolhido, soluçando mas sem fazer nenhum barulho. Severus mudou a bengala de mão e foi até ele, abraçá-lo. Ficou muitos minutos ali, apenas deixando o outro chorar. Por mais que Severus julgasse e odiasse James por suas atitudes no passado, ele sentia uma empatia fundamental com o que o jovem bruxo sentia.

Às vezes Severus queria poder fazer o mesmo, chorar até as lágrimas secarem. Mas Harry precisava dele, precisava mais de Severus do que precisava de sua dor, ou de sua culpa, ou de sua desesperança.

Quando o rapaz se recompôs, Severus o fez sentar-se à mesa da cozinha. O bruxo mais velho começou a preparar um chá. Extremamente envergonhado, James conseguiu dizer:

— Desculpe. Eu... não pude me controlar...

— Não há do que se desculpar. É seu pai.

— Eu não sabia que ele estava... assim.

— Na verdade, ele tem dias bons e dias ruins. Lamento que o tenha visto num dia particularmente ruim.

— Nem sei o que dizer. Por que ele piorou tanto de repente? Por que ninguém nunca me disse nada?

— Bom, só posso responder a parte de sua pergunta. A resposta é que não foi de repente. Mas os medibruxos demoraram muito tempo para chegar a um diagnóstico, porque isso não é uma doença de bruxo. É muito raro que um bruxo que não tenha se submetido a constantes e ineficientes feitiços de memória desenvolva o mal de Alzheimer. Como sempre, porém, Harry Potter insiste em zombar das normas estabelecidas, como ele vem fazendo a vida toda.

James deu um riso triste:

— É, esse é meu pai.

— Eles não sabem se há uma relação direta, mas a doença começou a se manifestar com força depois da morte de seu tio Ronald. Harry estava sozinho, deprimido, afastado de todos.

— Então foi depois que todos nós deixamos Hogwarts.

— Oh, com certeza. Sua tia me procurou.

— Tia Hermione?

— Harry se recusava a vê-la. Achava que a morte de Ronald tinha sido culpa sua. Como ele ia prever que Lucius Malfoy tinha deixado um contrato de morte para ele e Ronald foi a vítima?

— Sim, mas...

— Depois vocês todos começaram a se ajeitar, sua mãe já tinha morrido há tanto tempo, e... bem...

James ficou vermelho e evitou olhar para ele, completando:

— E então eu larguei o treinamento de Auror, logo depois de vocês se juntarem.

Snape concordou, procurando se ocupar em fazer o chá:

— Ele ficou abalado com aquilo, preocupado com você.

James acrescentou, ainda envergonhado:

— E então eu dei aquele escândalo por causa de vocês dois.

Severus não pôde evitar de concordar:

— Harry se desestruturou. Ele adora todos vocês do fundo do coração. Aquilo o magoou muito, lamento informar. Eu me ofereci para nos separarmos um tempo, mas seu pai também sabe ser teimoso. Depois que demoramos tanto tempo para ficarmos juntos...

— Eu sempre achei essa relação entre vocês... muito suspeita. Meu pai sempre pareceu relutante sobre isso. Achei que você o pressionou a algo que ele não queria.

Severus serviu o chá, dizendo:

— Mostra o quão pouco você conhece seu pai, ou eu. Ele efetivamente relutou em assumir nossa relação. Ele temia estar traindo sua mãe.

James arregalou os olhos:

— Mas... quando...?

— Ginevra já tinha falecido há anos. Ainda assim, ele se sentia ligado a ela. — Severus sorriu. — Seu pai tem uma incrível capacidade de amar. E ele amou sua mãe, amou muito. Como ama vocês. Por isso que eu...

Severus se deteve, fingindo ter um ataque de tosse. James bateu em suas costas até ele se acalmar. Severus mudou de assunto:

— Desculpe por isso. Tem certeza de que não quer leite no seu chá?

James se sentou novamente, dizendo:

— Se você não quer contar segredos, não deve começar frases e não terminá-las.

Severus tentou disfarçar:

— Desculpe, não entendi.

— Você dizia que meu pai amou minha mãe. Foi por isso que ficou afastado?

O bruxo mais velho deu um sorriso estranho.

— Você realmente não sabe nada. Mas não julgo você. Só digo que está desinformado. Pois bem, deixe então eu lhe contar uma história. Você sabe que durante 20 anos eu escondi do mundo bruxo o fato que eu estava vivo. Só mais tarde eu soube que seu pai quase estourou um aneurisma.

— Claro que eu sei.

— O que você não sabe é que, muito antes de você existir, logo depois da batalha final, seu pai confessou a sua mãe que sentia uma queda por mim e que se eu estivesse vivo, ele provavelmente não conseguiria resistir e desmancharia tudo com ela. Ela perguntou se ele queria desistir de tudo, e ele confessou que jamais pensou em ter filhos com outra pessoa que não ela. Essa história veio parar nos meus ouvidos e foi aí que resolvi permanecer morto. Harry tinha a chance de viver o grande sonho de sua vida: ter filhos, uma família. Se ele tentasse algo comigo, ele não realizaria esse sonho. Achei que ele merecia isso, depois de tudo que passou.

— E onde você estava?

— Narcissa Malfoy cuidou de mim durante muito tempo. Passei praticamente um ano lutando contra a morte e mais alguns bons anos para me recuperar. Portanto, quando ela foi assassinada por radicais, eu naturalmente perdi a vontade de me mostrar ao mundo bruxo. Lembro-me que seu pai, como sempre, foi protestar contra o assassinato de Narcissa. Ela tinha salvado a vida dele na ocasião da derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Harry jamais esqueceu isso.

— Ora, mas ela estava mais interessada em salvar Draco!

Severus balançou a cabeça e murmurou baixinho:

— Gryffindors, sempre estúpidos... — Em voz alta, ele deu de ombros: — Seja como for, ela salvou a vida de Harry, e ele reconheceu isso publicamente. Mas Lucius, que já estava com as faculdades avariadas, decretou ali que se vingaria da morte da mulher. Como, de fato, fez. Infelizmente, a vítima foi seu tio Ronald.

— Mas você simplesmente se fingiu de morto esse tempo todo? Por quê? Se meu pai estava interessado em você também...

— Talvez você não tenha entendido direito o que eu disse. Seu pai era apenas um menino. Ainda que eu estivesse atraído por ele, não era direito. Apesar de tudo que acusam, não sou pedófilo. Além do mais, se hoje nossa relação causa controvérsia, imagine naquela época. Não, Harry não merecia mais esse estresse.

— Mas e você? Ia passar o resto da vida curtindo uma dor de cotovelo?

De novo, Severus revirou os olhos, com grande impaciência.

— Ah, essa juventude... Não dá para entender, moleque, que a felicidade de seu pai sempre foi muito mais importante para mim do que a minha? Que eu estava fazendo isso de muito bom grado, para vê-lo ter o que ele sempre quis? E que isso daria muito mais sentido à minha vida do que toda a bajulação que certamente viria naquela época? Sinceramente, rapaz, você merece mesmo o nome que tem: é tão obtuso quanto seu avô e Black juntos!

— Você está falando mal de Sirius Black?

— Que bom que ao menos isso você conseguiu captar nessa sua cabeça dura.

— Estamos voltando aos insultos, é? Então diga que você não voltou da terra dos mortos para se aproveitar de meu pai. E o que a tia Hermione tem a ver com isso? Você disse que ela procurou você.

Severus suspirou:

— A sua tia me confessou que era o último recurso. Seu pai estava indo cada vez mais para baixo. Então ela me mostrou uma carta de sua falecida mãe.

— Carta?

— Ao que tudo indica, as duas se correspondiam. No enterro de Narcissa, quando minha presença foi descortinada para o mundo, Ginevra fez confidências a sua tia. Ela temia ser abandonada por seu pai. Ele jamais faria isso, especialmente depois que ela caiu doente. Mas ela compartilhou seus medos com sua tia Hermione, inclusive trocando corujas sobre o assunto. Mais tarde, quando a doença dela piorou, ela mandou uma coruja a Hermione Weasley. Nessa correspondência, sua mãe incentivava Hermione a tentar aproximar seu pai e eu, caso ela viesse a falecer e seu pai ficasse muito triste. Ainda que Harry tivesse superado a morte de sua mãe, ele estava deprimido com outras coisas.

— Não precisa explicar. É minha culpa, é isso que está dizendo.

Severus o ignorou:

— De qualquer modo, ela estava preocupada que Harry pudesse tentar algo contra si mesmo. Seu irmão Albus estava viajando no curso de curadoria e a pequena Lily também estava fora da cidade. De qualquer forma, Harry não queria preocupá-los, segundo ela. E com a morte de Ronald, tudo tinha piorado. Ela não sabia, claro, mas a doença tinha se instalado.

— Deve ter sido na época que eu estava com o time de Quidditch irlandês.

Severus pegou sua bengala e ergueu-se para colocar mais chá.

— Devo admitir que sua atitude não contribuiu para melhorar a saúde de seu pai.

— Obrigado pelo chá e culpa.

— Seu irmão Albus terminou com os biscoitinhos de gengibre, então culpa é tudo que tenho a oferecer. A menos que você queira os insultos de volta. Posso providenciar.

James recebeu a xícara reabastecida e encarou Snape:

— Desde quando você tem esse senso de humor? Eu nunca o vi assim.

— Desde sempre. Mas você tinha uma imagem tão congelada de mim que não enxergava nada além de seu próprio preconceito.

O rapaz se avermelhou, e isso o deixava muito semelhante ao pai, pensou Snape.

— Eu o chamei de umas coisas bem feias no passado.

Severus tomou um gole de chá e assentiu, dizendo:

— "Bicha interesseira que vai foder meu pai até tomar o último galeão e fazer eu e meus irmãos vivermos de favor" é uma das descrições que me vêm à mente.

James quase se engasgou.

— Você... você _decorou _o que eu falei? Depois de todo esse tempo?

Severus deu um sorriso sem humor.

— Era uma linguagem colorida tão viva. Difícil esquecê-la, não importa quanto tempo faça. Para seu governo, aliás, ele me passou uma procuração autorizando-me a mexer apenas no cofre particular dele para despesas de nosso lar. Mas eu nunca fiz isso. Uso o meu próprio cofre, que por sinal é bem mais polpudo que o dele, uma vez que eu fui incluído no testamento de Narcissa Malfoy. E depois que eu morrer, eu deixarei tudo para Harry ou, na falta dele, de seus herdeiros. Incluindo Teddy, é claro

James Sirius não sabia mais onde se enfiar.

— Está bem, está bem! Desculpe, está bem? Desculpe por isso. Desculpe por tudo. Eu fui um idiota.

Severus pôs a xícara de volta no pires e encarou-o, sério. Na verdade, quando ele falou, estava quase rosnando.

— Não é a mim que você deve desculpas, garoto. É a seu pai.

O jovem bruxo perdeu a cor no rosto.

— Mas... mas... Ele não sabe quem eu sou.

— Deixe eu explicar uma coisa básica sobre Alzheimer. Cada dia é um dia. Não é como perda de memória de curto prazo, mas os dias são diferentes. Hoje ele está num dia ruim. Não reconheceu nem Teddy, que vem aqui praticamente todos os dias. Não me surpreenda que não o reconheça. Mas amanhã ele pode estar melhor. E ele vai se lembrar que você esteve aqui. E eu preciso perguntar se você pretende ficar por aqui, se você pretende estar presente mais vezes ou se vai voltar para seja lá que buraco você se enfiou. Aliás, a pergunta mais adequada era saber para onde pretendia levar seu pai, se quisesse mesmo tirá-lo da própria casa. O que você pretendia quando bateu na nossa porta?

— Eu queria levá-lo para Godric's Hollow. Ele ficaria comigo e com Albus.

— Basicamente, você gostaria de nos separar. Mas não pensou em nada além disso, presumo.

— Presumiu certo.

Severus murmurou:

— É mesmo filho de seu pai.

James tentou se justificar:

— Eu não sabia que ele estava desse jeito.

— Volto a perguntar: você pretende ficar na cidade? Pretende visitá-lo? Ou já vai sair com seu time?

— Larguei o time. Meu contrato vai terminar mês que vem e não pretendo renová-lo.

— Quais são seus planos?

— Bom, talvez tio Percy pudesse me encaminhar a algum lugar no Ministério em que estejam precisando de...

— De quê? Jogadores de Quidditich aposentados aos 26 anos? Aurores que abandonaram o treinamento? Você precisa de educação, James!

— Parece meu pai.

— Ele não gostaria de ver você usando os parentes bem-posicionados no Ministério em vantagem própria. Precisa construir uma carreira por seus próprios méritos. Já está mais do que na hora. Sua irmã tem um escritório muito bem-sucedido na cidade européia líder de sua atividade. Ela vem se focando na carreira dela desde a mais tenra idade, pelo que seu irmão me contou.

James ficou indignado:

— Tenra idade? Lily fazia vestidinhos para as _bonequinhas_. E agora isso é uma carreira?

— Isso se torna uma carreira quando ela estuda o assunto e se torna uma designer de moda bruxa bem-sucedida com escritórios em Milão e Paris. Sua irmã lança moda para bruxas de todas as idades e ela já está pensando em entrar na linha trouxa. Isso é expansão.

— Tudo por causa de bonequinhas...!

Severus continuou:

— Já o seu irmão Albus continua se aperfeiçoando no campo da medicina mágica. Ele não só supervisiona o tratamento de seu pai pessoalmente como ainda é responsável por uma ala inteira em St. Mungo's. E Teddy, que era apenas fisioterapeuta, encarou e concluiu um curso de enfermagem para ajudar a tomar conta de seu pai. Eu o estou instruindo pessoalmente a preparar as poções de que Harry necessita, e os resultados têm sido excelentes.

Mordido, James protestou:

— Claro, era o que faltava. Você está jogando na minha cara que meus irmãos são resolvidos e eu não sei o que fazer da minha vida.

Severus ergueu uma sobrancelha:

— Se parece ser um pato, se anda como um pato, se nada como um pato, e ainda por cima grasna... bem, não é um hipogrifo.

Se olhares pudessem matar, James gostaria de ter usado um olhar desses.

— Você realmente tem um senso de humor estranho.

Severus ergueu a sobrancelha ainda mais alto.

— O mais importante é saber se você quer fazer parte da vida de seu pai.

— Claro que eu quero! Já falei! Mas ele é que pode não me querer nela.

Severus deu de ombros.

— Acho extremamente improvável. Claro que seu pai sempre adorou ignorar as probabilidades. Mas eu não apostaria nisso. Você vai precisar ter paciência, o que nunca teve.

— Você acha que eu não consigo, não é?

— Sinceramente, não. Mas se você for metade do filho que seu pai pensa que você é, você vai tentar até o bode criar um bezoar no estômago.

James encarou Severus. Ele nunca pensou que o companheiro de seu pai pudesse ser tão ferozmente fiel assim. Os dois se odiavam, mas Severus amava Harry o bastante para suportar James ali, por muito tempo, talvez pelo resto da vida.

Os dois foram interrompidos pela chegada de Harry.

— Severus, por que está demorando tanto? Teddy está quase desistindo de jogar xadrez. Se ele perder mais uma vez, vai desistir para sempre.

— Desculpe, Harry. Estávamos conversando e perdemos a noção do tempo. Meu amigo pode se juntar a nós?

Harry olhou o filho mais velho, sem reconhecer:

— Claro. Eu já lhe disse que você parece muito com meu filho Jamie?

James conseguiu manter um sorriso e responder:

— Não, acho que não mencionou isso, não.

— Você podia ser irmão dele! — comentou Harry, entusiasmado. — Espero que ele um dia venha me visitar. Ele viaja com o time de Quidditch.

O jovem comentou, segurando as lágrimas:

— Tenho certeza de que ele virá assim que puder.

Eles foram à sala de leitura, o local onde Severus e Harry liam, faziam exercícios físicos e passavam grande parte do tempo. Teddy Lupin preferiu se concentrar em fazer Harry manter a mente alerta. James interagiu com o pai e prometeu a Severus voltar no dia seguinte, dia de Albus Severus vir acompanhar o tratamento de Harry.

Naquela noite, Harry e Severus se sentavam no sofá, lendo juntos à luz do abajur mágico. Severus com a edição vespertina do iProfeta Diário/i, equilibrava os óculos na ponta do nariz. Harry, com um livro grosso, parecia inquieto.

— Severus?

— Sim, Harry.

— Hoje me deu uma saudade tão grande de Jamie.

Severus preferiu não erguer os olhos do jornal e perguntou, casualmente:

— Algum motivo especial? É aniversário dele?

— Não, não é aniversário. Sei lá... Só me deu saudade.

— Eu arriscaria que ele pode aparecer um dia desses e visitar você, Harry. Eu posso até sair de casa para encorajá-lo a vir. O que acha?

Harry o encarou, como se não ousasse ter esperança:

— Severus... Você acha que Jamie viria me ver?

Severus tirou os óculos e encarou seu amado:

— Ele virá um dia, Harry. Eu tenho certeza que sim. E quando ele vier, você estará preparado?

— Preparado?

— Para falar com ele. Já sabe o que vai dizer?

Um sorriso capaz de iluminar Hogsmeade pelo mês inteiro estampou-se no rosto cheio de rugas, e os olhos verdes se encheram de lágrimas.

— Vou dizer: "Bem-vindo, filho". É isso que eu vou dizer a meu filho, Severus.

Severus deixou o jornal de lado e abraçou seu parceiro. A doença de Harry era difícil sob vários aspectos. Mas ela não definia Harry.

Ele ainda era Harry Potter, mesmo que às vezes ele se esquecesse disso.

**The End**


End file.
